


live to tell

by placid



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid
Summary: После произошедшего в тот первый раз, когда Лютик притащил Геральта в качестве своего телохранителя на подобного рода королевский бал, Геральту нужно было хорошенько думать головой, прежде чем соглашаться на второй раз.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/gifts).
  * A translation of [live to tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983008) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



> также можно оценить на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8976388).

После произошедшего в тот первый раз, когда Лютик притащил Геральта в качестве своего телохранителя на подобного рода королевский бал, Геральту нужно было хорошенько думать головой, прежде чем соглашаться на _второй_ раз.

Он негласно проклинал себя за собственную глупость между тем, пока Лютик вынудил его принять ванну (опять), а потом облачил его в какую-то нелепую одежду из кожи и шёлка (снова). Но вскоре он забыл, как сердится; Лютик двадцать минут решал, как лучше оставить расстёгнутой сорочку Геральта: на первой или второй пуговице. Его утончённые пальцы мягко и нежно касались горла Геральта, когда он торопливо возился с воротником, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови прямо напротив него.

В конце концов Геральту пришлось самому оттолкнуть Лютика, оставляя сорочку расстёгнутой на первой застёжке, потому что близость Лютика в течение столь длительного времени — это… чёрт возьми, _сводило с ума_. Комната, которую Геральт получил в этой корчме, и без того была крошечной, а тут ещё Лютик, вторгавшийся в границы его личного пространства и терзающий шею Геральта своим нестерпимо жарким дыханием, запуская тем самым штабеля мурашек по коже. Он поморщился, раздражённо дёргая воротник двумя пальцами.

Лютик, ясное дело, заметил возню Геральта.

— Тогда на две пуговицы, — радостно провозгласил он, в два шага оказавшись напротив, и ловко расстегнул вторую пуговку на рубашке Геральта.

— Лютик, — рявкнул Геральт.

— Да-да. Терпение, Геральт. Я почти готов, — ответил Лютик, повернувшись спиной к Геральту и _снимая рубаху_.

— Ты, — напрямик спросил Геральт, — что _делаешь_?

Лютик бросил на него скептический взгляд через плечо.

— Разумеется, переодеваюсь в мою лучшую одежду. Да ведь маркиз де Берен выпроводил бы меня, если бы я появился при дворе в _этой_ одёжке, — в подтверждение своего заявления он также спустил и брюки, скинув их на пол, оставаясь при этом только в тёмно-синих кальсонах.

Лютик продолжил активно копошиться в своей сумке, наконец вытаскивая запасной комплект одежды, которая, по мнению Геральта, выглядела точно так же, как и обычная одежда Лютика. Справедливости ради, он не обращал особого внимания на _наряды_ Лютика.

Геральт нервно сверлил взглядом спину Лютика, лицезрея его безупречно гладкую кожу, и абсолютно _не_ замечая лёгкий пушок волос на подтянутых ногах барда, когда Лютик натягивал другие брюки на свои узкие бёдра. Во всей этой ситуации _целиком и полностью_ был виноват Лютик, и Геральт до сих пор не понимал, почему согласился на это.

(Это абсолютно никак не было связано с той уповающей улыбкой Лютика, когда он просил о помощи Геральта, или его выпученными глазами и надутыми губками, когда Геральт предложил ценный совет, мол, нагоняй от нескольких дворян может научить Лютика более дальновидно подходить к вопросу: в чей пирожок вставлять свою сосиску. Разумеется, никак.)

***

Геральт, к своему удивлению и отвращению, был довольно востребован при дворе благодаря популярности баллад Лютика. Он провёл первую часть вечера, отбиваясь от просьб целого ряда дворян поведать истории о гарпиях, суккубах или кикиморах, выдохнув наконец-то с облегчением, когда слуги начали приглашать гостей к столу.

Геральт расположился между двумя хорошенькими молодыми дамами, которые большую часть банкета кокетничали с ним. Испытанием это, конечно, не назовёшь: они ластились к нему, игриво строили ему глазки, кормили нарезанными фруктами, изящно прижимая свои сладкие и липкие от фруктового нектара пальчики к его губам, но почему-то сердце у него совсем не ёкало, и его, по правде сказать, особо не волновало почему.

Он сидел прямо напротив того места, где Лютик играл на своей лютне, там, в другом конце банкетного зала. Лютик продолжал метать украдкой быстрые взгляды на Геральта, пока пел с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, а когда Геральт в конечном счёте встретился глазами с бардом и вопросительно поднял бровь, Лютик лишь слабо улыбнулся в ответ, как можно скорее переводя взор.

На протяжении всей оставшейся части своего выступления Лютик больше ни разу не обратил внимание на Геральта. А в случае с Геральтом, до конца трапезы он испепелял взглядом свой бокал вина, игнорируя дам, сидящих по обе стороны от него, несмотря на их всё более дерзкие заигрывания, но это никого, кроме него, не касалось.

***

После пиршества традиционно были пляски. Геральт танцевать не любил.

Он отклонил все многочисленные приглашения и затаился в углу, наполовину скрытый в тени безобразной скульптуры, которую маркиз де Берен, по-видимому, считал искусством. Завершив представление с восторженными аплодисментами зрителей, Лютик скрылся в неизвестном направлении.

Только когда Геральт отважился высунуться во внутренний дворик прямо у открытых дверей, ведущих в сады маркиза, чтобы наполнить свой кубок, он вновь обнаружил Лютика. Бард был совсем недалеко, стоял у одного из кустов высокой живой изгороди сада. В пол-оборота от Геральта, он разговаривал с кем-то, стоящим в тени изгороди. Лунный свет красиво отливал на его тёмных волосах, превращал позолоченную одежду в серебристую и освещал робкую полуулыбку на его лице так, что к горлу Геральта подкатил ком, у него перехватило дыхание. Делая шаг вперёд, с кубком в руке он направился к садам.

В этот же момент спутник Лютика вышел из тени живой изгороди. Это была одна из тех дам с пира, которая сидела в конце стола рядом с Геральтом. Красавица с длинными белокурыми волосами и тёмными очами.

Дама осторожно подошла к Лютику, обвивая руками его шею и прижимаясь к нему, соблазнительно улыбаясь. Геральт закрыл глаза; о чём он _думал_? У Лютика явно всё было хорошо без него, даже _лучше_ , чем просто хорошо.

Нахмурившись, Геральт отвернулся, вспоминая дрожащего от холода Лютика; он чуточку улыбнулся, но теперь благоразумно придётся держаться подальше от своего потенциального любовника. Промеж тем Геральт осушил кубок за один присест, отставляя его на ближайший столик, и потопал в свой угол за жуткой скульптурой.

Он, как и прежде, скрывался там, погружаясь в раздумья с каменным лицом, когда вельможа, с которым он ранее познакомился — лорд как-там-его — стремительно пронёсся мимо него прямиком в сады. Геральт был настолько поглощён своими мыслями, что не сразу уловил, что мужчина направился именно к Лютику и его даме, пока этот человек натурально не выскочил перед ними, размахивая руками, поднимая крик и в принципе устраивая скандал.

Геральт подался вперёд, выглядывая из-за двери во внутренний дворик, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Лютик ломал комедию, выставляя руки в универсальном жесте « _Кто, я?_ », да и леди не желала раскаиваться.

Геральт сделал глубокий смиренный вздох и оттолкнулся от стены. Он направился в их сторону, подходя как раз прямо посреди тирады лорда о Лютике, который, по всей видимости, пытался соблазнить его жену.

— А, Геральт! — Лютик перебил вельможу, бесспорно испытывая облегчение. Он расплылся в лучезарной улыбке, а Геральт поборол себя и не ответил тем же. Чёрт его дери!

— Прошу прощения, милорд, — вежливо начал Геральт, обращаясь к лорду как-там-его. — Боюсь, произошло недоразумение. Лютик всего-навсего вёл невинную беседу с вашей женой.

— Да что ты? — высокомерно гаркнул дворянин. — _Тебе-то_ откуда знать, ведьмак? Сможешь что ли предоставить доказательства?

—Я знаю, потому что, — невозмутимо отвечал Геральт, свои следующие слова он списал на временное безумие, потому что _какого чёрта это было_ , — он никогда не предаст моё доверие.

Лютик буквально опешил, его щёки горели, а рот то открывался, то закрывался, как у выброшенной на берег рыбы. Наступила долгая неловкая пауза, пока лорд и его жена с опаской переводили взгляды с Геральта на Лютика.

— Эм, — в конце концов Лютик оживился. — Да-а, безусловно, это правда! Моё сердце принадлежит только Геральту, — он положил руку себе на сердце, излучая искренность.

—Пфф, — дворянин раздражённо фыркнул. — Что ж, рад, что с твоим сердцем всё в порядке, только постарайся, чтобы все _остальные_ части твоего тела так же были подальше от моей жены, — закончив этой колкостью, он помчался обратно на пиршество в компании своей разочарованной жены, оставляя Геральта с Лютиком одних в саду.

Лютик всё ещё таращился на Геральта с открытым ртом и бордовым от смущения лицом. Ему самому казалось невероятным, что он потерял дар речи.

Когда тишина окончательно стала невыносимой, Геральт откашлялся.

— Постарайся не _слишком_ веселиться, — пробубнил он, пытаясь скрыть горечь в голосе. — Я не могу быть рядом _всё_ время и спасать тебя.

В ответ Лютик сердито взглянул на Геральта, всё-таки восстанавливая свои позиции.

— Это _ты_ , — возразил он с кислой миной, — выглядел так, будто тебе очень весело за ужином, — он отвернулся, надув губы и насупив брови.

Геральт озадаченно смотрел на него, пока в один прекрасный момент не осознал, что во время пира Лютик наблюдал за ним и сидящими рядом кокетками и что Лютик _ревновал_.

Во время паузы, пока Геральт подбирал правильные слова, Лютик явно разволновался, на его лице застыла нервная улыбка, и вдруг он выпалил:

— Ты что, р…

— Ты что, р… — одновременно догадался Геральт.

Лютик замолк, потупив сконфуженно взгляд вниз. Геральт протянул руку, осторожно поднимая подбородок Лютика.

— Геральт? — неуверенно обратился Лютик хрипловатым голосом.

Геральт обхватил лицо Лютика.

— Лютик, — низко произнёс он.

— Пожалуйста, — зашептал Лютик, приоткрывая губы. Геральт наклонился достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать тёплое дыхание Лютика на своих губах, и…

… неподалёку послышались голоса и шаги, кто-то направлялся в их сторону, вынуждая спешно отстраниться друг от друга.

— Блять, — глухо пробормотал Геральт, потирая лицо рукой.


	2. Chapter 2

Шаги приблизились и наконец остановились у другой стороны высокой изгороди, рядом с которой стояли Геральт с Лютиком. Сквозь густые листья Геральт смог разглядеть силуэты трёх мужчин, разодетых в дорогой бархат и изысканные шелка бледно-зелёного и золотого цветов. Они склонили головы, приглушив взволнованные голоса, замышляя тайный сговор.

Впрочем, они с Лютиком не были замечены. Геральту хотелось скорее убраться отсюда; он был не намерен подслушивать всякие там политические заговоры, происходящие здесь, _особенно_ когда Лютик бросал на него эти осторожные косые взгляды, едва скрывающие весь пыл и голод в его глазах, а его розовый язык высунулся, чтобы смочить губы.

Господи, Геральт невообразимо хотел его.

Он поймал взгляд Лютика и качнул головой в сторону самого дальнего края садов маркиза, мимо лабиринта из кустов. Лютику придётся остаться до самого конца пиршества, чтобы собрать свои честно заработанные монеты, но им ничто не мешало, собственно говоря, временно _отсутствовать_ на торжестве; и у Геральта было такое предчувствие, что Лютик мечтал свалить отсюда в той же степени, как и он сам.

Лютик незамедлительно кивнул, всё его лицо просияло так, что Геральт еле-еле сдержал ответную ухмылку. Бард повернул к краю садов, Геральт последовал за ним, но только они сделали два шага, как Лютик внезапно остановился и навострил уши, словно ищейка. Он потемнел в лице, приглядываясь сквозь редкие щели в густой изгороди. Резко развернувшись, он положил руку на плечо Геральту.

— Геральт, ты слышал это? — прошептал он.

— Что? — безучастно уточнил Геральт. Несомненно, ему с трудом удалось оторвать взгляд от губ Лютика.

— Тс-с! — зашипел Лютик, но, заметив, как Геральт пристально смотрел на него, он снова живо зарделся. Не говоря ни слова, он жестом указал на изгородь, где три дворянина до сих пор вполголоса переговаривались. К счастью, мужчины, кажется, не слышали их, хотя Геральт не удосужился понизить голос.

Неохотно Геральт сосредоточился на обсуждении, происходящем по ту сторону ограждения. Из обрывков разговора, которые он успел расслышать, было очевидно, что эти трое мужчин планировали похитить леди де Берен — дочь маркиза де Берена — чуть позже вечером, чтобы заставить маркиза проголосовать против принятия нового закона, который был запланирован к обсуждению на следующий день, благодаря которому город распределил бы больше зерна по более бедным окраинам, оставляя меньше для них.

Подле него Лютик подвинулся ближе.

— Тот человек слева, — пробормотал он тихо, обдавая тёплым дыханием ухо Геральта, — это лорд Пэлльшем. Они с леди де Берен помолвлены.

— Хмм, — проворчал Геральт в ответ, глядя на молодого лорда Пэлльшема с неприязнью. — Для него было бы слишком банально просто назначить встречу леди де Берен сегодня вечером, поэтому он решил лучше её похитить, — он поморщился. Ну, ладно чудища, с ними он примирился, но жестокость и мелочность человечества всё же иногда удивляли его.

Они задержались около кустов, пока эти три господина не кончили своё тайное собрание и не вернулись на бал. Когда они вновь остались одни, Геральт раздражённо взирал на Лютика, который выжидающе таращился в ответ.

Геральт помассировал переносицу.

— Я _не_ , — он возразил, прежде чем Лютик успел произнести хоть слово, — вмешиваюсь в мелочную дворянскую политику.

— М-м, — многозначительно отреагировал Лютик. — О да, я _прям так_ и поверил, что ты просто уйдёшь и позволишь похитить невинную девушку, чтобы в низших сословиях люди голодали.

Геральт свирепо сверлил его глазами. Лютик лишь простодушно улыбнулся.

Геральт смиренно вздохнул. 

— Никого убивать не буду, — сообщил он.

Лютик ликующе просиял улыбкой. 

— Да, отлично, — расслабился он. — Тогда будем героями, — он _взял Геральта за руку_ и повёл его обратно в банкетный зал.

Геральт устало провёл другой рукой по своему лицу. Руку Лютика он не мог отпустить.

***

Они обнаружили, что леди де Берен сидела за одним из банкетных столов, а слуга наполнял её кубок вином. Похоже, она была примерно одного возраста с Лютиком, стройная и статная, с длинными каштановыми волосами, доходящими до середины спины. Заметив Лютика, она обезоруживающе улыбнулась, подавая ему руку.

— Леди де Берен, — проворковал Лютик с очаровательной улыбкой, склоняясь, чтобы поцеловать её руку.

— Лютик, — растаяла дама. — Ох, я заждалась! — она стреляла глазками из-под опущенных ресниц. — Я так по тебе скучала.

— А я по тебе, — галантно признался Лютик, пока Геральт неодобрительно поглядывал на этих двоих. У него было сильное подозрение, что эта конкретная молодая особа была одной из тех дворянок, в которых Лютик, так сказать, вставлял свою сосиску, и ему приходилось бороться с необоснованным желанием смотреть на неё волком.

— Это, — Лютик обратился к даме, жестом представляя Геральта, — мой друг, Геральт из Ривии.

— Ах! — воскликнула леди де Берен. Она улыбнулась Геральту с неподдельной искренностью. — Здравствуй, Геральт из Ривии.

— Миледи, — промолвил Геральт. — Приношу свои извинения за такую внезапность, но есть вопрос, который нам нужно срочно обсудить с вами. Есть ли тут более уединённое место, где мы смогли бы спокойно поговорить?

Леди де Берен была обескуражена, но после одобрительного кивка Лютика, она поднялась на ноги. 

— Конечно. Пожалуйста, пойдёмте.

— Геральт, перестань пялиться на леди де Берен, — прожужжал Лютик, облокачиваясь сбоку на Геральта, когда вышеупомянутая дама вела их прочь из торжественного зала. Он ехидно ухмыльнулся, а затем лукаво добавил негромким голосом: — Как-никак моё сердце принадлежит только тебе.

Собственно, Геральт перевёл свой взор на Лютика.

***

Хотя леди де Берен очевидно симпатизировала и доверяла Лютику, она не желала верить, что её жених планировал её похищение — резонно, поскольку им было нечего предложить ей в качестве доказательств. Взамен Геральт предложил сопроводить её на встречу с лордом Пэлльшемом позже тем же вечером, просто на всякий случай.

Когда они дошли до беседки, где лорд Пэлльшем назначил свидание леди де Берен, молодой лорд был уже там вместе с тремя мужчинами¹, выжидающе притаившимися в кустах за домиком. Вне всякого сомнения, мужчины не слишком старались спрятаться; они не ожидали, что у леди де Берен могли появиться какие-либо основания для подозрений или, если уж на то пошло, сопровождающие.

— Надо же! — резюмировала леди де Берен. В её взгляде читались и гнев, и разочарование, когда она налетела на своего жениха. Геральт с Лютиком следовали непосредственно за ней.

Столкнувшись лицом к лицу с правдой, лорд Пэлльшем даже не сопротивлялся, он явно не ожидал ничего подобного. Под разъярённым взглядом леди де Берен он исповедовал весь их заговор; пока тем временем трое мужчин, сидящие в кустах, обменялись неуверенными взглядами и сразу переглянулись на соперников.

Геральт намеренно неспешно обнажал мечи, покоившиеся у него за спиной, и выжидал. Покочевряжившись, мужчины ускакали обратно в кусты.

После этого леди де Берен сухо и лаконично поведала лорду Пэлльшему, что именно она думала о нём, а под занавес разорвала их помолвку. Геральт и Лютик предложили сопроводить её обратно в комнату, предложение она приняла.

Когда они сопровождали леди де Берен обратно в комнату, Лютик немного отстал и испытывающе разглядывал Геральта. Геральт также замедлил шаг, чтобы идти рядом с Лютиком, и смотрел с немым вопросом в глазах на него.

— Впечатляюще, там, с мечам и этим пугающим лицом, — лукаво промурлыкал Лютик — Очень лихо, — он маняще ухмыльнулся Геральту.

Геральт зло сузил глаза на Лютика. Он коротко перекидывал взгляд с барда на леди де Берен, которая шла в нескольких шагах от них, затем обратился к Лютику:

— Подразнишь меня _ещё хоть раз_ , — сквозь зубы прорычал он, — и я трахну тебя _прямо здесь и сейчас_ , плевать на леди.

Лютик тяжело сглотнул, его кадык дёрнулся. Большие глаза потемнели, васильково-голубые радужки превратились лишь в тонкие кольца вокруг зрачков. 

— Лучше, — еле слышно сказал он, — пообещай.

Оба мужчины встрепенулись, когда внезапно леди де Берен обернулась и странно окинула их взглядом. 

— Вот и моя опочивальня, — прокомментировала она. — Спасибо вам обоим, вы оказали мне большущую услугу.

Леди де Берен настаивала на награде в виде монет и драгоценных камней; когда они отказались, она сболтнула Геральту, что ему всегда будут рады в их поместье, и пообещала Лютику, что её отец будет приглашать его на все их торжества для выступления.

— Ох! — добавила она. — Это напомнило мне, что я, как ни крути, должна рассказать отцу, что я больше не выхожу замуж, — она грустно посмеялась. — В любом случае, ему никогда не нравился лорд Пэлльшем, так что он не сильно расстроится, — она поклонилась обоим мужчинам с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. — Ещё раз большое вам обоим спасибо, я искренне благодарна.

К удивлению Геральта, леди повернулась именно к нему, взяв обе его руки в свои. 

— Позаботься о Лютике, — она говорила серьёзно. — Я надеюсь, что вы оба будете очень счастливы вместе. — Геральт часто заморгал в ответ. Рядом с ним Лютик подавил нервный смешок.

Напоследок помахав и улыбнувшись, леди де Берен ушла на поиски своего отца.

— Правду говорят, дворцовые сплетни распространяются _столь_ быстро, — пробормотал Геральт.

— Даже ещё быстрее, — сообщил Лютик. — Не успел ты признаться, они всё знают наперёд.

Геральт глубоко вздохнул.

— Ну, так или иначе, — продолжил Лютик, — всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается! — привычно просияв улыбкой Геральту, он залился краской. Мерцающие факелы в настенных подсвечниках отбрасывали танцующие тени на его лицо, оттеняя мраморную кожу мягким золотом. Нежданно-негаданно Геральт так чертовски сильно захотел поцеловать его, что это причиняло _боль_.

Геральт задумчиво смотрел на Лютика. Он обернулся налево, затем направо: коридор был пуст. В одно движение он распахнул дверь спальни леди де Берен, схватив Лютика за жабо его нелепой сорочки, толкая его в пустую комнату, и последовал тут же за ним внутрь. Лютик издал испуганный звук, его ярко-голубые глаза широко распахнулись, но через секунду его губы сложились в довольной ухмылке, когда Геральт плотно закрыл за собой дверь, потянув за засов.

— Я жаждал этого _весь вечер_ , — признался ему Геральт, притесняя барда к тяжёлой деревянной двери, опираясь на неё одной рукой. Он наклонился ниже, когда Лютик поднялся к нему навстречу; бард запустил пальцы в волосы Геральта и приоткрыл губы, впуская язык Геральта в свой рот.

Они продолжали лобызаться, пока оба чуть ли не захлебнулись от нехватки воздуха, отчаянно вколачиваясь бёдрами в такт, всё тело Лютика инстинктивно натянулось тугой струной. Шёлковая рубашка Лютика безнадёжно смялась, когда Геральт задрал её, жадно проводя рукой вдоль изящного изгиба спины Лютика.

Обычно гибкие пальцы Лютика, так умело обращающиеся с лютней, неуклюже теребили пуговицы на сорочке Геральта, с усилием расстёгивая их, пока Геральт стягивал со стройных бёдер Лютика брюки, высвобождая его жилистый и здо́рово налившийся кровью член. Он схватил его в кулак, ловя каждый стон барда, когда бёдра Лютика самовольно вскидывались, проталкивая член глубже в руку Геральта.

— _А-ах_ , — Лютик вскинул голову назад к двери со слышимым глухим стуком, когда Геральт осыпал поцелуями его челюсть, перемещаясь к его шее, оставляя засосы на тонкой светлой коже. Геральт свободной рукой что-то искал наощупь на туалетном столике рядом с дверью, отодвигая в сторону разнообразные коробочки леди де Берен с пудрой, подводкой для глаз и румянами, пока не нащупал пальцами бутылёк, который заметил чуть раньше, когда они только зашли в комнату.

На мгновение он убрал вторую руку с члена Лютика, чтобы открыть флакон. Пока он, собственно, был занят, Лютик наклонился и развязывал ботинки, в спешке стаскивая с себя брюки и кальсоны, отпинывая их подальше. Геральт чуть не выронил бутылочку, когда Лютик нетерпеливо набросился на его брюки и нижнее бельё, крепко взяв искусными пальцами в захват достоинство Геральта.

— Лютик, блять, — просипел Геральт, разливая розовое масло по ладони и одежде Лютика, когда бард провёл большим пальцем вдоль его сочащегося члена, размазывая предэякулянт по всей головке. Следом Лютик рывком мазнул по всей длине твёрдой, разгорячённой и безупречной плоти так, что Геральт издал низкий горловой стон. Он оскалил зубы в ухмылке тому, как бесцеремонно Геральт потерял контроль, как он беспомощно толкался в его кулак, негодник.

Переведя дух, Геральт со своей стороны зазывно приподнял бровь, подхватывая за голые бёдра Лютика и _устраивая_ их на своих руках.

— О-о-о, _Бог мой_ , — приглушённо отозвался Лютик, когда Геральт поднял его так, что они прижались вплотную друг к другу. Его босые ступни болтались в воздухе, когда Геральт переложил весь вес на себя, крепко обхватив руками ноги Лютика. Стоявший колом член Лютика был заточён меж их телами, подёргиваясь и пачкая живот Геральта смазкой.

— Боже, _Геральт_ , — слёзно взвыл Лютик. — Ты… просто… — он, по-видимому, оставил попытки выражаться членораздельно и просто обнял Геральта за плечи, скрещивая ноги за его спиной. И снова с остервенением впился в губы Геральта, когда Геральт сделал шаг вперёд, прижимая Лютика к двери, освобождая тем самым одну руку, ту, на которую он вылил масло. Дотянувшись, он осторожно помассировал отверстие Лютика.

Лютик охнул в губы Геральту, когда ведьмак втиснул один палец в раскалённое тело барда, тот зафиксировал ноги, сильнее пихаясь членом о живот Геральта. Манящая пульсация Лютика вокруг его пальца побудила оставленный без внимания фаллос Геральта дёрнуться, вызывая резкий выплеск естественной жидкости; он так возбудился, что его яички адски _гудели_. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы хотел когда-либо кого-то настолько сильно.

Он всё же старался не спешить, подготавливая Лютика, не желая причинить боль барду, но Лютик, как всегда наперекор, начал сам насаживаться на пальцы, убеждая его: «Давай же, Геральт, я готов, просто _трахни меня_ », убивая остатки и без того слабого самообладания Геральта, и он вытащил пальцы, заглушая очередной стон Лютика в новом поцелуе.

Он наспех добавил ещё розового масла на свой член и потихоньку начал входить в Лютика, выдохнув весь воздух из лёгких через рот, когда его захлестнул ласковый жар тела Лютика, плотно и безупречно обволакивая его ноющий орган. Лютик упёрся пятками ему в спину, решившись двигаться в такт с Геральтом, прижимая ближе бёдра, запутываясь пальцами в копне волос Геральта, оттягивая их почти до боли.

— Да-а, Геральт, да, — Лютик изнемогал, когда Геральт вколачивался в него. — Ах! _Боже, да_ , — когда Геральт наткнулся на то самое место внутри, вынуждая Лютика судорожно стенать и извиваться пред ним дугой. Он старался не менять угол, только резче и глубже насаживая его, а Лютик двигался вместе с ним, вонзившись пальцами в его плечи, крепко-накрепко обвив его ногами, и, господи, это было _невъебенно_.

— Мать твою, — рычал он. — Ох, блять, Лютик, ты так хорош.

— _Геральт_ , — чуть ли не ревел Лютик, в тот же момент его член запульсировал между ними, и влажные горячие капли прыснули на живот Геральта. _Боже милостивый_ , Лютик _кончил_ прямо так, без помощи рук Геральта. Засим Лютик _грубо схватил_ Геральта за волосы, отчего Геральт достиг до такой степени мощного оргазма, что он оцепенел в какой-то момент, бесконтрольно вздрагивая и накачивая своим семенем тело Лютика.

***

— Подними свой воротник чуть-чуть повыше, — философски посоветовал Геральт, облокотившись на стену в спальне леди де Берен.

Лютик мрачно зыркнул на него. 

— Он не поднимается выше! — процедил он, безрезультатно дёргая себя за ворот. Он в который раз уставился в зеркало туалетного столика. Следы, оставленные Геральтом на шее, контрастно выделялись на фоне его бледной кожи — синюшно-бордовые засосы, идеально совпадающие по форме со ртом Геральта.

— Полчаса назад я не слышал никаких возражений, — съязвил Геральт.

— Дело не в этом! — воскликнул Лютик, надувая губы. Он выглядел реально только что оттраханным: растрёпанная причёска, отметины на шее, безбожно измятая шёлковая рубашка была вся в пятнах от масла. От него сильно несло розами. Геральт коварно скалился ему. Лютик залился румянцем, но обречённо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я не могу предстать пред маркизом де Берен в _таком_ виде, — пришёл к выводу Лютик.

— Да нет, наверное, — бодро изрёк Геральт. — Я тебя умоляю, мы слиняем через комнату для слуг и вернёмся в корчму. А завтра вместе заберём твои заслуженные монеты, — он призывно поиграл бровями. — Я даже позволю тебе разделить со мной ванну.

Лютик расплылся в ухмылке.

— Ладно, уговорил, — ответил он. — Если _уж надо._

Конец.


End file.
